Mine
by Adrilacus Snape
Summary: Alikai likes to 'collect' things but sometimes she can't always keep them.


Reaver was just about to leave when he realised something, his coat, hat and cane were missing 'that's odd' he thought as he checked behind the sofa they were on " I could have sworn i left them on-" then suddenly he spotted a little blue bow on the floor and he smirked "that little sneak"

Alikai was rushing through the halls of the mansion with Reaver's coat and hat on whilst pups Jinx and Sphinx held both ends of the cane "come on boys! we ave ta put this in my room!" she whispered as she rounded a corner and ran straight into Barry "oof!" she winced and looked up at Barry who looked like he'd just woken up, "what are you doing with weavah's stuff?" he questioned as he picked her up.

"I'm keeping it" she replied and clung to his neck "could you take me to my room please?" and she looked up at him with her big green eyes, 'this kids gonna be the death of me' he thought "oh alright, but if you get in trouble its not my fault" he said and carried her to her room.

"Ooohh Alikai dear , where are youuuu " Reaver cooed as he walked round a corner that led to the many rooms in the mansion, he opened Alikai's door and peering in found that Alikai was no where to be seen "where on earth could she have run off to?"

He walked in to her room and looked around but saw no sign of life in the room, Alikai gulped as she saw Reaver stroll in,obviously looking for his stuff and backed further into the wardrobe and into Barry who was yawning his head off.

Reaver turned as he heard a noise and looked in the direction of the wardrobe "hmm" he smirked and advanced towards the doors of the wardrobe, He slowly opened the doors to find...nothing "what the?" Reaver pushed further into the big wardrobe "Alikai i know your in here" he called out as he pushed a few robes out of the way.

' Ohh boy ' Barry thought and silently shifted himself and Alikai out of Reaver's sight, "Ali, i think we can sneak past weavah" he whispered and edged towards the opening of the giant wardrobe "Ok lets try" she whispered back, they slipped out without being detected but in their hurry the pups dropped the cane and scampered out before Reaver could notice them.

Alikai groaned as she realised the cane had been dropped " Oh well , iv'e still got the hat and coat" she mumbled then yelped as she saw Reaver appear "uh Barry" "Yeah?" "Reaver's right behind us" Barry looked over his shoulder and gulped "ahhh crap" Barry's pace quickened into a jog then into a run as Reaver started to catch up.

Reaver smirked as he saw Alikai poke her tongue out at him from Barry's shoulder and blow a raspberry , "you cheeky little thief" he chided and cornered the pair. "Alikai, give me my hat and coat back now please" Alikai tightened her grip on Barry "No" Reaver raised an eyebrow "No? well that's not nice" he said and moved closer to Alikai.

Alikai narrowed her eye's as Reaver got closer and tried to move onto Barry's shoulders "Mine" she pouted and pulled the hat forward on her head, Reaver looked to Barry and quickly mouthed something to him before Alikai could figure out what he said and Barry nodded. Barry moved Alikai so he held her under her arms and Alikai looked up at him "huh?" then she realised what was happening and started to squirm "Traitor!" she screamed and tried to wriggle out of Reaver's reach.

Reaver went to take Alikai but had to dive and pin her when she lifted up her arms and dropped out of Barry's grip "Iv'e got you now you little pain in the butt" he chuckled as Alikai thrashed about "let me go!" She screeched kicking her tiny legs about " Nuh uh" Reaver said as he took his hat and coat and pushed himself up.

Alikai sniffled and looked up at Reaver with watery eyes " Oh no, don't look at me like that" Reaver said as he tried to avoid Alikai's stare as tears started to roll down her cheeks "Oh avo " Reaver looked at Barry pleadingly and Barry sighed quietly and crouched down to pick her up "come on Ali, lets take you to bed" he picked the crying child up and let her sob into his shoulder as he walked up to her room.

Barry tucked Alikai into bed and gave her her favourite teddy bear before walking out the room and going to his own. Alikai tossed and turned in her bed but found that she couldn't get to sleep so she lay there for awhile debating on whether to go to Barry or Reaver and decided it would be best to go to Barry unless she wanted to risk being shot and climbed out of bed.

Alikai walked down the hallways till she reached Barry's door. She slowly opened the door and walked in and over to Barry's bed and gently shook the bed "barryyy wakeeee upppp" she said and climbed up onto the bed and shook him "wah?" he slowly opened his eye's and looked forward to see Alikai "what's wrong?" he asked and shifted to sit up making the crimson blanket slide down to his hips.

"I can't sleep" she said and hugged her teddy bear tighter "can i sleep with you pleaseeeee" she begged with big eye's " well it's not like i can say no is it?" he said sleepily and moved so she could get under the blankets "yaaay!" she slid under the sheets and crawled onto Barry's chest with her teddy bear forgotten and pushed her head under his chin " night night Ba Ba" Alikai said and Barry chuckled at her nickname for him draped an arm over protectively " night Ali" he said and closed his eye's.


End file.
